Declaração inesperada
by TaehQueen
Summary: Resumo: As palavras escapam... ainda mais as verdades escondidas.


**Título: Declaração inesperada** **  
** **Autora: Fernanda** **  
** **Categorias: 2ª Temporada, Slash M/M. Shipper: Jyler (Jeremy & Tyler), romance, contém spoilers para quem não viu a 2ª temporada.** **  
** **Advertências: beijo** **  
** **Classificação: PG-13** **  
** **Capítulos: 1 - One-shot** **  
** **Completa: [x] Yes [ ] No** **  
** **Resumo: As palavras escapam... ainda mais as verdades escondidas.** ****

 **Obs da autora: Talvez melosa demais... sei lá. Estou me aventurando pelo meio slash.** **  
**

— Encare como quiser, mas não vou deixar você se expor novamente. – Jeremy falou bravo.

— Quer ficar com as glórias para você, Jeremy? – Tyler retrucou.

— Isso não é um jogo! — vociferou o outro. — Não estamos fazen¬do apostas para ver quem é o melhor!

— Eu nunca considerei a minha maldição um jogo. — retrucou Tyler, sem se abalar com os argumentos de Jeremy. – Acontece que eu preciso enfrenta-los, se quiser que eles me deixem em paz. E eu não quero você se arriscando por mim!

Tyler se referia aos outros Lobisomens que queriam levá-lo com eles para fora da cidade.

— Ouça bem, Tyler, não quero você no meu caminho. Eu vou falar com eles e ponto final. – Jeremy insistiu.

Tyler fuzilou Jeremy com o olhar.

— Ótimo. — E acrescentou: — Você faz do seu jeito e eu faço no meu.

— Mas não percebe que está correndo perigo?! — Jeremy gritou. — Use a cabeça pelo menos uma vez na vida! Você foi ameaçado não uma, mas três vezes! Eles não estão brincando, Tyler!

Ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

— Então eu preciso tomar um cuidado redobrado, certo? – Tyler brincou.

— Escute aqui, seu teimoso, ninguém me ameaçou, eu não estou arriscando a minha vida. É você que eles querem! — Ha¬via pânico na voz dele, mas Tyler estava com outras coisas na cabeça para poder notar o quanto Jeremy se importava com ele. - Você quer saber por que, Tyler? — continuou ele com voz firme. — Porque eu sou humano, e humanos se deixam intimidar com mais facilidade do que os lobisomens. Pelo menos é o que você pensa.

— Jeremy, escute...

— Mas eles se esqueceram de uma coisa. — prosseguiu Jeremy, impedindo-o de falar. — Você se esqueceu de uma coisa, Tyler. Eu já passei por muita coisa nessa vida, está no meu sangue ir até o fim, sou capaz de fazer qualquer coisa.

Tyler interrompeu Jeremy.

— Só que eu não estou apaixonado pela maioria dos humanos! — reagiu ele, cada vez mais nervoso. — É você que eu amo, droga! E não posso suportar a ideia de vê-lo se arriscando desse jeito. — Tyler parou ofegante, e deu um soco nas costas do sofá.

Jeremy ficou imóvel, vendo-o desenhar círculos invisíveis nas costas do sofá de couro do escritório. Sentia-se rodopiando, como se tivesse sido apa¬nhado por um redemoinho. Apenas quando Tyler parou de resmungar foi que ele se deu conta da onda de calor que o envol¬via. Nos seus ouvidos, o eco daquela frase tão ansiosamente aguardada: "É você que eu amo". Ele dissera isso mesmo? Ele não estaria sonhando?

Tyler parecia tão surpreso quanto Jeremy. Diabos, o que ele fizera? Acabara por mostrar as cartas antes mesmo da aposta. E agora? Como se comportar daí para frente?

— Eu... eu acabei de dizer o que penso que disse? — Tyler tentou brincar para aliviar o embaraço.

Jeremy não sorriu, apenas cruzou os braços.

— Hum, hum. Eu tenho testemunhas. – ele resolveu entrar na brincadeira.

Tyler ergueu as sobrancelhas e olhou em volta.

— Mas não há ninguém aqui. – ele disse.

— Isso é o de menos. Eu posso subornar alguém. – Jeremy retrucou.

Tyler enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, quando, na verdade, estava louco para tocá-lo. Jeremy o fitou de modo enigmático e deu um passo para frente.

— Não sei como pude pensar que você fosse um homem observador, Tyler.

— Como assim? — Tyler olhou para ele, intrigado.

— Será que não está entendendo mesmo? — Sorriu de modo significativo. — Será que é tão difícil para você ler nos meus olhos?

O coração de Tyler começou a bater num ritmo desenfreado. Não podia se lembrar de uma sensação tão intensa de felicidade.

— Prefiro que use as palavras... — murmurou Tyler. — Não me faça implorar, Jeremy.

— Tyler... — Chegou bem perto dele, os olhos brilhan¬do, o rosto sorridente. — Você é o único homem da minha vida. Eu te amo, como jamais amei alguém antes. E isso não vai mudar nunca, dentro de mim.

— Jeremy... — Mas não pôde dizer mais nada, porque, no segundo seguinte, suas bocas estavam coladas, uma entrega ardente e apaixonada.

Tyler passou os braços em volta de Jeremy e o puxou para mais perto, enquanto um turbilhão de pensamentos lhe alvoroçavam a mente. Há quanto tempo vinha esperando por isso... Tanto tempo... Quando fora que ele se sentira assim?

— Fale de novo. — Tyler ordenou, junto aos lábios dele. — Diga mais uma vez que me ama.

— Eu te amo, seu lobisomem idiota. Tanto, que você nem é capaz de imaginar. — Os beijos se confundiram com as palavras. As mãos de Tyler subiam e desciam pelas costas de Jeremy. — Eu pensei que, se lhe dissesse isso antes, você daria risada, julgando-me louco.

Jeremy segurou o rosto dele com as duas mãos, embriagado de felicidade.

— Quando foi que você se apaixonou por mim? – Jeremy perguntou curioso.

— Você não acreditaria, se eu lhe dissesse. — Antes que Jeremy tivesse oportunidade para insistir, os lábios de Tyler se apossaram novamente dos dele.

Os outros pensamentos foram varridos da mente dos dois.

 **FIM**


End file.
